sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kunni
* Arun Narayanan * Hari Krishnan * Athira Nikathil * Baby Ayaan * Baby Adhithi | music = Nikhil Chandran | cinematography = Libas Muhammed | editing = Suhail Backer | released = | runtime = 16 minutes | country = India | budget = 1.5 Lakhs | language = Malayalam }} Kunni (Malayalam: കുന്നി ) is an Indian Malayalam musical short film released on 21 February 2019. It was directed by Nikhil TT, who also wrote the script. Nikhil Chandran was music director and sang. The lead role was played by Arun Narayanan. Plot The film begins with a student, Hari, waiting anxiously for his friend, Kunni. When Kunni finally arrives on his bicycle, Hari eagerly asks him how it went. Kunni tries to explain that this time too he was unable to give the chocolate bar to the girl he likes. Hari tries to give Kunni the confidence he needs. A poor woman's crying baby has been irritating people at a nearby stall. At this juncture the woman approaches the two boys and gives the baby to Kunni, saying she will be right back. Unable to comprehend her Hindi, the boys go into a panic and Hari runs after her, leaving Kunni with the crying baby. Kunni, remembering a lullaby from his childhood, begins to sing to the baby. As he does so, the baby calms down and falls asleep. When the mother returns with milk, all is calm and Kunni returns the child to her. From her few Malayalam words and Hindi, everyone comes to understand that she is an itinerant musician and the baby is actually her sister's who died in an accident. When the next bus arrives, she is helped onto it. The girl Kunni likes witnessed the scene and she expresses her approval. Instead of giving her the chocolate, Kunni decides to give it to the woman with the baby, and the two friends walk away. Cast * Arun Narayanan as Kunni * Athira Nikathil as Folk Girl * Hari Krishnan as Hari * Baby Ayaan as Folk Kid * Baby Adhithi as Kunni Kid * Francis as Francis Uncle * Varghese as Varghese chettan * Yamuna as Priya * Nikhil Mathew as Priya's friend * Aswathy Libas as Priya's Friend Soundtrack | recorded = | venue = Kaladi | studio = SaSa Studios | genre = Lullaby | length = 04:16 | language = Malayalam | label = Millenium Audios | producer = Insane Art | prev_title = Kadumkappi | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = | next_year = }} Track listing | title1 = Kanmashi Kannalledi | writer1 = Nikhils | extra1 = Nikhil Chandran | length1 = 04:43 }} Lyrics മം... മം... മം... (Humming) ആരീരാരാരോ.. ആരീരോ.. രാരീരാരാരോ.. കണ്മഷി കണ്ണല്ലെടി കുന്നി നിനക്കെന്തൊരു ചന്തമെടീ... കണ്മഷി കാതിലെന്നും കുന്നി നീയും കൊഞ്ചിക്കരയല്ലെടി... കണ്മഷിയും കൈവളയും കാൽത്തളയും എന്തിനാടി.. കണ്മഷിയും കൈവളയും കാൽത്തളയും എന്തിനാടി.. നിറച്ചാർത്തിൽ നിറമിഴിയിൽ നിനവാകെ നിന്നോർമകളും നിറച്ചാർത്തിൽ നിറമിഴിയിൽ നിനവാകെ നിന്നോർമകളും.. നിന്നെക്കാണുമ്പോൾ എന്റെ ഉള്ളിൽ പൂക്കണ പൂവ് നിന്നെക്കാണുമ്പോൾ എന്റെ ഉള്ളിന്നുള്ളിലും തേന് ആരീരാരാരോ.. ആരീരോ.. രാരീരാരാരോ.. ആരീരാരാരോ.. ആരീരോ.. രാരീരാരാരോ.. താനനനനന നനന താനന നനന തനനനനന ആ നനന തനനനനനന പാടത്തെ ചാരുവരമ്പില് ഓരത്തു നിന്നൊരു മാങ്ങ.. പാറി പറന്നു നീയോടി ചാടിയെടുക്കണം മാങ്ങ.. പാടത്തെ ചാരുവരമ്പില് ഓരത്തു നിന്നൊരു മാങ്ങ.. പാറി പറന്നു നീയോടി ചാടിയെടുക്കണം മാങ്ങ.. കുന്നി നീയുമ്മകൾ നൽകണമമ്മയ്ക്കു പൊൻമകനാകേണം.. കുന്നി നീയുമ്മകൾ നൽകണമമ്മയ്ക്കു പൊൻകനിയാകേണം.. നിറച്ചാർത്തിൽ നിറമിഴിയിൽ നിനവാകെ നിന്നോർമകളും നിറച്ചാർത്തിൽ നിറമിഴിയിൽ നിനവാകെ നിന്നോർമകളും.. നിന്നെക്കാണുമ്പോൾ എന്റെ ഉള്ളിൽ പൂക്കണ പൂവ് നിന്നെക്കാണുമ്പോൾ എന്റെ ഉള്ളിന്നുള്ളിലും തേന് കണ്മഷി കണ്ണല്ലെടി കുന്നി നിനക്കെന്തൊരു ചന്തമെടീ... കണ്മഷി കാതിലെന്നും കുന്നി നീയും കൊഞ്ചിക്കരയല്ലെടി... കണ്മഷിയും കൈവളയും കാൽത്തളയും എന്തിനാടി.. കണ്മഷിയും കൈവളയും കാൽത്തളയും എന്തിനാടി.. നിറച്ചാർത്തിൽ നിറമിഴിയിൽ നിനവാകെ നിന്നോർമകളും നിറച്ചാർത്തിൽ നിറമിഴിയിൽ നിനവാകെ നിന്നോർമകളും.. നിന്നെക്കാണുമ്പോൾ എന്റെ ഉള്ളിൽ പൂക്കണ പൂവ് നിന്നെക്കാണുമ്പോൾ എന്റെ ഉള്ളിന്നുള്ളിലും തേന് മം... മം... മം... ആരീരാരാരോ ആരീരോരാരീരാരാരോ ആരീരാരാരോ ആരീരോരാരീരാരാരോ References Category:Indian films Category:Indian short films Category:2010s Malayalam-language films